A Prophecy In The Past
by ZammiewithalotofPercabeth
Summary: The war is over in the future. But one little mistake in the past changes everything. Now the heroes must venture into the past and complete a prophecy that is, literally, thrown into their face. With only a short amount of time to stop it, will they conquer a war the second time (which is actually the first if you think about it) or will they fade just as the prophecy says. R
1. Chapter 1: I See Three Heads Spin Round

**Author's Note: Hey, this is my first Percy Jackson story. I hope it's good. Review please to tell me how it is and what you think I could change:))**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson. Rick Riordan does. I do own this plot though. If it sounds like anything you've heard before, I'm sorry but I haven't read any stories like this or seen any stories like this yet.**

* * *

**Summary:** The war is over in the future. But one little mistake in the past changes everything. Now the heroes must venture into the past and complete a prophecy that is, literally, thrown into their face. With only a short amount of time to stop it, will they conquer a war the second time (which is actually the first if you think about it) or will they fade just as the prophecy says.

**Setting:** They come from after The Last Olympian. Percy and 11 other campers travel back in time, to August 31st, 1 week and 6 days after Percy's birthday, in the year 2001 (A year after Thalia got turned into a tree) 8 years into the past.

**Chapter 1:** I See Three Heads Spin Round, Right Round

* * *

**3****rd**** Person**

_*August 31__st__ 2009-Present/Future*_

It was right after the bead ceremony. The Hephaestus cabin had designed the beads, the Empire State Building with all the names of the deceased spiraling the image. Most would say it was a very relaxing last two weeks, after the war and all.

Percy was just glad the war was over, to spend time with friends, but he would never forget the ones who died either. As Chiron said those last words all the campers went to scatter. Apart from a few friends of his: Annabeth, Thalia (Yes, the hunters were still there), Nico, the Stoll's, Katie, Will, Clarisse (They may not have been exactly friends, but thy earned each other's respect during the war) and Chris. They decided to just spend maybe 10-15 minutes enjoying the peace and serenity while it lasted. After all with half-bloods it's hardly ever like this.

They were sitting at the edge of the canoe lake and Percy was wishing Tyson was there, but he was still in the forges and Grover was off with Juniper saying his goodbyes. He would be leaving soon, new Lord of the Wild and all that.

He was just laughing and joking having a great last day (or evening) at camp. But obviously, his bad luck wouldn't spare him just a couple of minutes of peace. A bright light rose from the lake, it was a never ending shade of color. One second it was blue, the next green and then red and then… well you get the picture.

All the half-bloods rose from where they were sitting and got their weapons out. How they were going to fight light with weapons, I have no clue. The light got closer and approached quicker. Connor tried to run, but it engulfed them all within 2 seconds.

And then they were falling.

Have you ever gone on a roller coaster that has a 90 degree drop? Well if you have, that's exactly how it felt like in the tunnel-like-thing they entered once engulfed by the light. Annabeth grabbed Percy's hand and they were free falling. You could hear Travis's girly scream and Katie telling him to shut up.

The surroundings were weird. All the colors had mixed together and created a spiral, which made the tunnel. They were falling but they didn't actually touch the sides or seemed to hit the walls.

It was great, until they hit the white marble floor with a _THUMP!_

Luckily no-one was injured…_Owwww!_ Actually, spoke too soon. Annabeth was lying on the floor, well they all were but never mind that, but she was in a weird position. Somehow during falling from the light and landing on the floor she managed to twist her arm into a position where it would surely break.

"Annabeth!" Percy exclaimed "Are you okay? Will, could you help out Annabeth please, I'm pretty sure she's got a broken arm." Percy said to Will.

"Sure" Will replied.

"No, no I'm fine. Just a little bruise" Annabeth protested. Percy looked at her with an eyebrow raised "I'm fine" She snapped. Percy held up his hands in mock surrender, stifling his laughter.

It was then they surveyed their surroundings. White marble floor with white columns that reached the roof. The room was fairly large but was surprisingly empty. No furniture or people. Just empty.

"Where the Hades are we!" Thalia cried out.

"Hey that's my dad's name you're using!" Nico said.

"Don't pretend you don't use my dad's name" Thalia argued back.

"Back to the point!" Clarisse growled "Where are we!" Chris nodded in agreement.

"Wait… this looks oddly familiar" Percy said trailing off, thinking hard about where they were.

"Don't think too hard now Percy" Travis joked and high-fived Connor while Katie slapped both their heads.

"I know!" Annabeth exclaimed "This looks just like one of the rooms in the palace on Mount Olympus! Looks exactly like it does in the blueprints" Annabeth explained.

"Well I wonder why we're here" Percy pondered.

Mist started to appear around them, it curled off the walls and the floor. The mist kept heading inward towards the middle of the room pushing the demigods into a circle with their backs to each other.

Then three heads slowly appeared in the mist. They looked really familiar to Percy. Their faces looked ancient, they had grey eyes and silver hair that was tied back by a bandana.

"It's the fates" Annabeth whispered to Percy as the trio of heads circled them, spinning round them chanting in ancient Greek.

Percy immediately knew she was right. He had seen the fates in his very first year of knowing he was a half-blood. He also saw them around 2 weeks ago carrying Luke's body away. They stopped chanting in ancient Greek and then spoke in English with raspy voices.

_12 campers that have just finished a Titan war_

_Will have to bear another or their world will be no more_

_The Powerful beings while in chains bear no strength_

_Search for the past or it will bear a great deal of consequence _

_The least expected one will rise_

_The ones brought back in time will have the element of surprise_

_The children of the gods will be no help_

_Unless a hero sacrifices and the cards have been dealt _

_The powerful ones will be the hardest to retrieve _

_So use the most common and you will have all that you need_

_Nothing shall be changed in fear of the future_

_Things must be fixed by the next eclipse of the lunar _

_Failure to do so gives you an unforgivable fate_

_The future will have changed and you will all fade_

The fates finished speaking and they themselves began to fade.

"Wait! What does that mean" Percy cried out. But it was in vain as the heads shrunk back into the mist leaving the half-bloods in the large room which had suddenly gotten colder.

After a few minutes of silence a piece of paper fell from the sky. Thalia went over to pick it up.

"What does it say" Connor asked when everyone crowded around her.

"Well it has the prophecy written on it on one side and on the other side it says…

_Dear Heroes,_

_We warn you not to change the past, great consequences will occur if you do. And you are also probably wondering what is going on, we can't tell you. You will have to conclude that within yourselves. But please be aware there will be a deadline. As to how you are to go home, that will be dealt with at the appropriate time. As for weapons and armor and other equipment you may need, we will add to your powers. Think of a weapon or nearly anything really and it shall be there with a wave of your hand. We warn you though, it may tire you if done too often. Whether you want to reveal your names or not, is up to you. But remember that the fates are on your side. We don't like that our powers are being messed with._

_Good Luck_

_-The Fates"_

Thalia finished reading.

"I wonder what this all means" Annabeth had that calculating look on her face. Her strategic face.

"Who cares I want to try out that power thing" Travis exclaimed. He closed his eyes and thought hard. And then and ice cream appeared in his hands.

"Whoa, dude! That's awesome!" Connor cried about to do the same as his brother when Katie hit him on the head breaking his concentration.

"Now's not the time, gods can't you two be serious or once!" Katie said getting aggravated.

"Sorry" Travis said, while totally not looking sorry at all. In fact he was smirking while eating his ice cream.

"Guys stop flirting, seriously" Chris said wiping the smirk off Travis' face. Katie began to splutter.

"What-no! You think…._NO!_" She finally managed to comprehend what she was saying "never in a million years! Although our future doesn't look too good now, because of the prophecy so shut up!"

"Whoa! Katie I didn't mean it" Chris said surrendering.

"As entertaining as this is to watch" Will stated in a matter of fact voice "I'd like to know what's going on" He said, while getting a glare from Katie.

"Annabeth, assuming you know what this means" Clarisse said "daughter of Athena"

"Actually I'm not so sure myself. I kind of understand the first line _'12 campers that have just_ _finished a Titan war'_. Well among us is 10 so I'm not sure about the other 2"

"We can just go back and get 2 other campers" Percy said nonchalantly.

"Kelp head" Thalia said "I don't think that's going to work, something seems different. Like why were we sent to Olympus via weird tunnel, instead of just being asked by the gods?" Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"I think" Annabeth started "we may have been brought back in time." After she said that sentence there we cries of 'not possible'/ 'What the Hades!'/ 'Holy Zeus!'/ And _'HOW!'_

"_GUYS!_" A girl shouted. We all looked to Clarisse "_SHUT UP!_ And _LISTEN!_" And everyone quietened down.

"It's possible if it's the fates" Annabeth said. And she had a point. "The prophecy mentioned something about _'The ones brought back in time'_ and other stuff about the future. The letter also mentioned things about not changing the past. So it's most likely we're in the past guys." Everyone agreed, some more reluctantly than others.

"We have to find out what's happening for the _'search for the past'_ thing" Nico said.

"Well, no duh!" Clarisse said.

"Let's go find a more suitable place to talk about this" Percy said already walking towards the door.

Everyone turned then followed.

When Percy reached the door he heard voices outside walking past.

"Guys! Be quiet!" He said in a hushed whisper making a gesture to the door.

"What" Connor said bluntly before Katie hit him over the head.

They all gathered around the door. With Percy clutching Riptide in pen form

"The godssss don't know what'ssss hit them." Someone said.

"Sssso ignorant, it will be and isssss their downfall." A voice sounding different also said

"And the puny demigodssss are frozen in time asssswell" The first voice said. Clarisse made a grab at her dagger that was in its sheath at her side.

"Don't" Annabeth whispered really quietly. "Let's try to get some information" She informed. It was a smart idea.

"I can't believe they put usssss in defensssse of thisssss place" The second voice said. Due to their speech with the 's' everybody was now guessing it was Scythian _dracaenae._

"Yesss, itssss not like anyone can esssscape the minor godsss are frozen. And itssss not like they check the defensssse of thisss place. Completely usssselesssssssss." The first _dracaenae _said

"There isssss only 40 of usssss here anyway, I completely agree no point in thisssss." The second one said their voices getting quieter as they reached what was probably the end of the hallway.

"Well we've gathered some information" Thalia blurted breaking the silence of everyone's thoughts.

"Yeah" Will said.

"Like how demigods of this year are frozen in time" Percy informed.

"And the minor gods are frozen in time" Nico added on

"And the defense-" Connor started

"Isn't checked for Olympus because of that" Travis finished

"Oh my gods" Katie said getting irritated. They both just smirked.

"There are only 40 monsters assigned to guard Olympus to make sure nothing happens" Chris said

"But they don't suspect us here, so it will be easy to kill them" Clarisse added

"But we do have to be careful so we don't raise the alarm" Annabeth stated "40 of them 10 of us so its 4-1 as a ratio" She then summarized

"_NO MATH!_" Travis, Connor, Will and Nico exclaimed. The rest just laughed.

"Wait guys" Katie stopped abruptly "we've got to be quiet, the monsters may sense we are here"

"Right" was the general reply throughout the room.

"What are we going to do now" Thalia said. People looked at her confusedly "about the conference room"

"Oh….um…. I have an idea!" Percy exclaimed

"Duck and cover! It's a Percy idea!" The Stoll's said simultaneously and then they snickered.

"Anyway" Percy said ignoring them "Just watch" He then closed his eyes and then a big circular black marble table appeared in the middle of the room. Like those tables in conference rooms, but the ones in conference rooms are normally rectangular. But the table barely took up any of the space in the room (fairly big room on Olympus, you see)

"Cool" Was the general reply throughout the room this time.

"You know the thrones in the throne room right?" Percy asked, there were nods as replies "Well imagine any chair you want but it will be kind of like a throne. Only temporary though" There were nods.

People walked to the places they wanted to sit. And then thought of a throne each.

Clarisse's chair was blood red. The Ares symbol was painted at the top and then had various weapons painted around the chair with the weapons name.

On Clarisse's right was Chris who had a fairly simple chair. It was brown and looked rustic with Hermes' symbol a caduceus at the top. Simple.

On Chris's right was Will. Now Will's chair was a little…bright. It was yellow with a few orange stripes on it like sun rays. Comes with having a dad who's the god of light…figures. There were poetry lines and song lyrics covering the chair, every once in a while you would find a bow and arrow decorating it as well. It had Apollo's symbol as well, at the top.

On Will's right was Thalia. Thalia's chair was halfway between the looking like the sky and halfway between looking like a forest. The color was sky blue and had white clouds near the top. But along the bottom it had trees that made a forest. Bows, arrows and spears decorated it. Along with a load of band names she likes. It also had Zeus' symbol at the top.

On Thalia's right was Nico. His throne was the opposite of Will's. It was very…dark. It was black, a bunch of skeletons lined the very bottom. It had a massive painted image of his Stygian Iron sword on the back with Hades' symbol on the top.

On Nico's right was Percy. He was at the head of the table (don't ask how). His chair was, you guessed it, green with blue waves rolling of the sides. On the back was a bunch of scenes from all his adventures, a bit like his old shield from Tyson. And it had Poseidon's symbol at the top. A trident.

On Percy's right was Annabeth. Annabeth's chair was purple and grey, with a bunch of ancient Greek equations and a few buildings with great architecture here and there. It had Athena's symbol on it.

On her right was Katie and her chair was green like Percy's but paler. It had a bunch of flowers and plants and strawberries. Pretty much anything to do with gardening and it had Demeter's symbol on it.

On Katie's right was Travis and Connor's (who was to the right of Travis) chair was exactly identical to this. It had a bunch of scenes from their greatest pranks their chair was the same color as Chris', brown so it looked rustic. It had Hermes' symbol at the top. Their chairs were the same apart from different pranks on each chair.

"Nice chairs guys" Percy said with a grin on his face.

"Hey we could be the new council" Travis said gleefully

"Not a bad idea" Thalia said "considering since the Olympians aren't here"

"Hey!" Nico said "we could be the Delympians"

"The what?" Will said.

"The Delympians" Connor said exasperatedly "mixing the words demigods and Olympians. Therefore Delympians." Everyone started laughing.

"That's not a bad idea. In the letter it said _'Whether you want to reveal your names or not, is up to you'._" Annabeth said "We could use that as an alias, make sure the enemy don't know who we are. Because if they do we don't know what they'll do to our past selves" She concluded.

"So does this mean we can use fake names" Connor said gleefully.

"I was thinking more of codenames" Thalia said.

"I like that" Said Katie

"Yeah, I go with Thalia's idea" Clarisse voted

"All in favor of Thalia's idea" Percy said. All but Connor and Travis put their hands up, they just pouted but agreed.

"I feel like we're actually the Olympian council when we do that" Will said excitedly.

"We kind of are the Olympian council until we know what's happened to them" Chris said matter of factly.

"Let's get this meeting going then" Annabeth said "Let's start with the prophecy…."

* * *

**Author's note: Thanks for reading. That was kind of an introduction to the whole story. Please review and if there is anything I need to change. **

-Khristi:)


	2. Chapter 2: Zeus Eats A Fly

**Author's Note: Hey guys, thanks to those who reviewed:)) or followed or favourited. I love you guys and I made me so happy. This chapter is quite long and took forever to write. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson. Rick Riordan does. I do own this plot though. If it sounds like anything you've heard before, I'm sorry but I haven't read any stories like this or seen any stories like this yet.**

* * *

**Summary:** The war is over in the future. But one little mistake in the past changes everything. Now the heroes must venture into the past and complete a prophecy that is, literally, thrown into their face. With only a short amount of time to stop it, will they conquer a war the second time (which is actually the first if you think about it) or will they fade just as the prophecy says.

**Setting:** They come from after The Last Olympian. Percy and 11 other campers travel back in time, to August 31st, 1 week and 6 days after Percy's birthday, in the year 2001 (A year after Thalia got turned into a tree) 8 years into the past.

**Chapter 2:** Zeus Eats A Fly

* * *

**3****rd**** Person**

_*September 1__st__ 2001- Present/Past*_

**THALIA**

_I was in a courtyard. It was beautiful, there were so many flowers, and any kind you could think of was there. I walked further into the garden I passed under an arch and as I entered the more secluded part of the garden I saw a beautiful fountain. _

_I then realised that this was the garden on Mount Olympus. But this must have been a long time ago, because the garden now was 4 times as big._ **'****_This must have been in the earlier times, when Olympus was young, in technical immortal speak'_**_ I thought as I continued around the fountain deciding to turn left instead of go forward or right._

_I walked in between parallel apple trees and turned right where it was a dead end, there was a hedge blocking my path._

_I was about to turn back when I heard voices behind it. I raised my eyebrows questioningly. I continued to walk forward. I reached out my hand to touch the hedge, when I forcefully pulled me in._

_I thought I was going to have a couple of scratches because of the hedges branches. But I was fine, I passed through it almost as if I were a ghost, I looked back at where I entered. Maybe I passed through it because I wasn't actually here and this was a dream or the hedge could just be enchanted and made like that so people would stay out. Almost like a secret hide out._

_I turned around and gasped inwardly. The hideout wasn't very big, about the size of a small bedroom, but that wasn't what shocked me._

_My dad was there. But then again, it wasn't my dad. I know that gods don't age and that's what freaked me out. This was Zeus, but __**younger**__. I don't know how to explain how he looked younger, it's just something you have to see and be able to understand._

_And he was with a woman that definitely wasn't Hera. She had shoulder length light brown hair and grey eyes, startling grey eyes that managed to sparkle. She was really pretty. The woman was sitting with Zeus on a bench with sides and a roof, it was painted green and had dark green vines with pink blossom snaking around through the whole bench. _

_They seemed to be in deep conversation already. So I took a seat on the opposite side on an exact copy of their bench face to face with them. Making sure I was able to hear them I leaned back and relaxed. I knew I had missed most of their conversation, they had probably been here for hours._

_"You know I bet I could transform into a smaller creature than you" Zeus taunted the woman. She smiled and Zeus' face twitched a bit before going back to normal. _

_"Oh really my lord?" She asked teasingly "Want to have a bet" _

_"Okay" Zeus replied "If you think you can transform into a creature smaller than me you shall go first" _

_The woman closed her eyes and then became a fly. She started to fly around, until Zeus caught her in this hand and swallowed her._

_To say I was shocked would be a massive understatement. __**How could my dad eat a fly?**__ Never mind that! __**How could he eat a woman who turned into a fly?!**_

_Zeus looked satisfied with himself and then he got up and flashed away._

I sat up in my bed in the far right corner of the room. I looked around my small part of the room trying to remember what was happening. I could see posters of my favourite bands covering the wall to my left. Nico was in the bed a little further away to my right and Will was in front of my bed a little further away.

_You were sent back in time. _

_You just had a dream of your dad eating a fly. _

_And it is still only 4AM._

And on that note I fell back into my comfy bed and was instantly asleep.

**ANNABETH**

_Opening my eyes I saw one thing that struck me the most._

_Stars._

_That's mostly all I saw, I saw millions of stars littering the space covered in a black background. I then realised I was in space, hovering above nothing but still standing. I looked around taking in my surroundings. There right in front of me was the sun, the earth and the moon and the formation of them slightly shocked me. They were in a line in that necessary order, __**a syzygy. **__Now that didn't usually happen, if I'm correct (which I should be) it only happened twice a year or it should do anyway. _

_It was a lunar eclipse. They were very hard to predict and as far as I know this occurred because in the old days Selene made Helios angry so he threatened to break the moon, to stop this happening Selene hid the moon behind the earth's shadow. Now it is just something Selene does as she says it fascinates the mortals and give her moon more recognition. _

_I had in inkling as to why this was being shown to me._

_I was then transported back down to earth. I was back a camp half-blood on the beach ankle deep in the sea. There in the distance was the moon. It was a full moon, but that wasn't what was weird. It was shiny white, almost silver really. _

_I continued to watch it and the scenes changed. It started losing pieces of itself, getting dimmer and dimmer until it was dull grey, nothing like my eyes. I realised that this must be a partial eclipse and the beginning of it also. _

_Then the scene changed again, except this time it lasted longer than the rest. I saw the moon turn back to silver for at most 2 seconds until it bed a blood red colour, starting the total eclipse. _

_The scene changed into mid-eclipse but that's where it went wrong and not at all expected. There was a red tint to everything, even the sea looked redder than usual._

_I shielded my eyes from the bright light than was starting to flow around everywhere. It all felt like too much to handle, it all felt too real to be just a dream._

And then I woke up. But I could see everything to a slightly red tint. I closed my eyes again for a few seconds then opened them once again, my eye sight was back to normal.

I looked at my watch _6:43AM._ Our plan was to begin at 8:00, but I figured I should start getting ready now and go over all the plans so I got out of bed and stretched.

And that's when it hit me.

_"THE LUNAR ECLIPSE!" _

**PERCY**

_I was in the throne room of Mount Olympus. All of the 12 Olympians were there, Hestia was at the edge by her hearth keeping everyone warm, and keeping to the side until peace had to be made. But there was no sign of Hades anywhere. _

_None of the Olympians acknowledged me, they were all too busy looking at a cloud that acted mostly like a television. I realised it was most probably a television. Everyone was watching it so intently. _

_None of them noticed me, so it was either they were so caught up with what was happening on the screen or this was a dream and they couldn't see me._

_This confused me though. None of the gods were on Olympus (Not that we've checked… yet) and this looked like a meeting of some sorts. _

_"That poor girl" Artemis said out loud causing Hera to roll her eyes and scoff. Athena and Aphrodite agreed with her, which is probably the only time I will ever see them agree even if this was a dream. Hermes nodded along also agreeing_

_"She is fighting to save my daughter's life" Athena said with a wave of respect rolling off her voice._

_"My son too" Hermes added, a little more distant than Athena though._

_"It would have been so fun to give her a love life" Aphrodite also added on with a little sniffle._

_"Aphrodite" Zeus glared "you will not mess with my daughter's love life" he told her sternly, she just nodded in reply not really comprehending what Zeus was saying._

_"What's left of it… which I'm guessing is a few more minutes by the way she's fighting" Dionysus muttered a bit too loudly._

_"DIONYSUS!" Zeus bellowed loudly. _

_"Calm down brother! Or you shall miss what is to happen" my dad, Poseidon, told him. Zeus reluctantly sat down and continued to watch._

_I wondered what was so important that they all had to be here. I crept along the thrones until I remembered they couldn't see me, I walked normally the rest of the way. I made my way to between Zeus' and my dad's throne. _

_I couldn't comprehend what I was seeing. _

_There was a girl on the screen fighting off what looked to be a whole army of monsters. Hellhounds, the three furies more that I just couldn't name were around her. She was fighting quite well, she looked to be around 12 with black hair and electrifying blue eyes. _

**_Thalia's blue eyes._**

_She was doing really well, defending herself from all those monsters. But I knew she would tire, defending does that and can only last a few more minutes. I noticed her arms starting droop and her eyes resisting to close. She started to move onto offense, killing off monsters one by one. Then it all happened so fast. _

_As Thalia killed a hellhound she had her back turned to a fury. I wanted to cry out so badly, to tell her to turn around. But I couldn't do anything. The sharp talons of the fury, which I'm positively sure was Alecto, ripped through her back. _

_Thalia screamed in agony then turned around eyes blazing with her natural temper. She called down a bolt of lightning which struck Alecto and with that Alecto disintegrated into sand. But before Thalia could marvel at her success a Hellhound bit into her leg. She once again screamed in agony, calling out a battle cry. _

_She looked like she knew she couldn't go on even if she did defeat the monsters she would die from the amount of blood loss from the hellhound bite and Alecto slashing at her back. But it didn't look like she could defeat all the monsters, she was getting over run by them. And she couldn't run now, it was too late, she was weak and looked like she may pass out any minute._

_But she still charged at them as best as she could. Slashing, hacking and stabbing, monsters were disintegrating here and there. But it wasn't enough. Another hellhound bit her spear arm. But she just jabbed at the hellhound and it too disintegrated. _

_She back up away from them knowing she couldn't fight with an arm like this, and she could just change arms. Aegis was on her other arm. Another fury slashed across her stomach, causing Thalia to flinch as she held back another scream of agony. _

_Thalia was bleeding with no way out of the situation. She got a got distance away from them (at the top of the hill), but she knew she couldn't run away from them without them catching up. _

_She called upon her last ounce of energy and multiple lightning bolts flashed down everywhere. Near the monsters. Some hit the targets others desirably near, but it did the trick and all of the monsters scattered and disappeared knowing that they have finished what they were sent there for. _

**_To kill Thalia._**

_She saw it was success and then just collapsed onto the ground. She just lay there, at the top of the hill breathing ragged breaths, bleeding in numerous places and she knew she was slowly dying._

_Back off the screen in the throne room everyone had solemn looks on their faces (save a few people, you can probably guess who). _

_"Brave girl" Artemis murmured in thought._

_"On this December day Thalia Grace has died" Athena said solemnly._

_"She hasn't died" Zeus said nodding his head "I won't let her" _

_"It's against ancient laws" Hera said coldly "the fates have decreed her death: so be it Zeus. Leave her alone" She said with an equal amount of coldness._

_"I don't care Hera" He said looking back at the screen. He said a few words in ancient Greek and I looked back at the screen._

_Annabeth, Luke, Grover, Chiron and a few other campers started running towards Thalia when something strange happened. _

_Something came out of Thalia, something that might have been her essence. It swirled around her body, slowly at first then after a few more seconds much more quickly. The campers stopped in shock. It then became so blurry you couldn't see what was going on in the whirlwind. It started slowing down._

_What was left in Thalia's place was a sapling in the ground. It then started to magically grow, until it was an average height for a tree, it kept growing until it became bigger and sturdier. It was Thalia's pine tree. _

_I kept staring at the tree until I was brought back to my thoughts by Hera screaming at Zeus._

_"WHAT DID YOU DO!?" She exclaimed frustrated._

_"I was not letting her die and then go into the underworld to face Hades' wrath just for being my daughter" he said coolly. And the tone worked because she shut up. _

_"Why a tree? Why not something more exciting?" Apollo asked._

_"Don't question him, trees are good" Demeter scolded._

_"Of course you would think that" Dionysus muttered to himself, fortunately this time no one heard. Or they were just ignoring him, it was most probably the latter._

_"Why __**did**__ you turn her into a tree?" Aphrodite asked._

_"Her soul will be preserved better in the tree, and it strengthens the magical boundaries of the camp" Zeus stated "Any more questions." No one asked anything._

_Then something uncommon happened. My dream replayed itself from when Thalia got turned into a tree._

_ "WHAT DID YOU DO!?" She exclaimed frustrated._

_But this time instead of saying '"I was not letting her die and then go into the underworld to face Hades' wrath just for being my daughter"' his eye twitched before he made a split second decision._

_"HADES!" Zeus' bellowing cry was heard all through Olympus. Seconds later a smirking Hades appeared. Which was weird because he only came he during the winter solstice, which had already passed._

_"Yes, my lord?" Hades said mockingly adding a bow for the effect. Some were trying to stifle laughs while others looked at him steely, Zeus was fuming. But Hades remained with the smirk, otherwise feeling indifferent. _

_"How you dare do that to my daughter!" He screamed at Hades. But that's where he seemed to break at his cool demeanour._

_"How dare I? HOW DARE I!?" He screamed at the top of his lungs at the king of the gods. "You are foolish, Zeus-_saying Zeus's name in disgust_- to think I would not retaliate and attack your child when you forced me into an oath-WHICH YOU BROKE-and sired an illegal child. To think I would not try to kill her as you did to my children and their mother!" Hades finished off breathing heavily at the end. None of the gods knew what to do, as far as they knew (and that's pretty far) nothing like this had ever happened before, Hestia was waiting for the correct time to jump in. Zeus looked shocked at first but then responded to Hades' glare with one of his own. They glared each other down. _

_"Your children were dangerous" She said in an eerily hard steely voice, he was gripping his throne hard. Zeus was about to add more onto the end of his sentence when Hades broke through, interrupting._

_"SO WAS YOUR DAUGHTER!" He roared "Maybe even more powerful than my children because she was the child of the 'kings of the gods'" saying the last part with mockery clearly written in his voice. Zeus temper crossed its line._

_"BUT MY DAUGHTER-" Zeus started saying before he was once again interrupted by Hades._

_"Poseidon" He called over to Poseidon who was watching his two brothers intently with his sea green eyes leaning forward towards the argument "why are you not angry with Zeus! He has broken the oath and sired his daughter. What do you have to say" Hades voiced. Poseidon sat back into his throne careful about how he was to word his sentences after being brought into the argument._

_"It is not the girl's fault" Poseidon stated his voice careful and choosing "If anything you should just be angry with Zeus" making an emphasis on the words 'be angry with Zeus'. _

_"I am angry with Zeus!" Hades screamed "but I expected you to be just as-" but Hades stopped his sentence abruptly looking at Poseidon in disbelief. Poseidon still looked indifferent but with a slight edge to his eyes._

_"What is it" Zeus asked. But he was ignored by Hades who just looked Poseidon square in the eyes. _

_"That is why you are not angry with Zeus and his daughter" She said in a hushed voice which was a changed to his shouting, the sound rang through the throne room "You have your own child that you sired, one who is younger no doubt. That is why you did not lash out. Because you broke the oath yourself as well" Hades said, not questioningly but he stated it as a fact. Poseidon did not respond and the whole Olympian council let the news sink in. _

_"POSEIDON!" was the cry from Zeus heard through Olympus, once again._

_"What is his name" Hades inquired "I shall hunt him down and have him killed" _

_"Yes what is his name brother" Zeus spat._

_"I shall not tell you" Poseidon laughed, but it contained no humour. _

_"Tell me so he can have the same fate as Thalia" Hades insisted but then Poseidon's temper lashed out just like the sea; one minute calm and the next stormy._

_"YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING!" he screeched. Everyone was shocked from his outburst. With Poseidon normally being the calm one. Poseidon stood up banging his trident onto the ground._

_"HE IS ILLEGAL!" Hades shouted back taking a step towards both Zeus and Poseidon defiantly and threateningly. _

_"HE COULD BE A DANGEROUS WEAPON!" Zeus shouted at the same time also standing up to meet Poseidon and Hades in a glare down looking at each other square in the eye._

_Hestia decided it was best to intervene now. So she stood up from her heath and walked over and stood in the middle of the three then transformed into a middle aged woman._

_"Brothers, don't fight and leave this matter resolved" Hestia said calmingly to the three brothers. Zeus and Hades stopped glaring but Poseidon continued _

_"Anything happens to him" Poseidon warned both Zeus and Hades, as well as the Olympian council "There will be war… And you can count on that threat as well" The he flashed out leaving behind the smell of a sea breeze._

_"I'll be watching, both of you have sired a child. If war breaks out, don't count on me for help. I'll be on my own side" Hades said coldly before flashing out as well. _

_Zeus sat back down on his throne, rubbed his temples and said "Meeting adjourned."_

_The scene shifted on to a different setting. _

_I was sitting on a bench with sides and a roof, it was painted green and had dark green vines with pink blossom snaking around through the whole bench. _

_There was a guy that I realised was Zeus and a woman with light brown hair and startling grey eyes, like Annabeth. The details were really blurry and I couldn't hear anything._

_Then the woman turned into a fly, which was strange. But then Zeus grabbed the fly and ate it, which was definitely stranger. He then looked satisfied and then flashed out. I looked to my left to see Thalia, but not Thalia. It was her in dream state, and she was with her mouth agape. It brought back memories of how she fought off the army of monsters._

_Then the scene shifted once again._

_I was standing in the ocean ankle deep watching a red moon that began to make everything go into a red tint I covered my eyes and saw Annabeth to my right doing the same thing. It was also her in her dream state, but she didn't seem to notice me. Bright light filled everywhere and it seemed to be too much to be a dream._

And I woke up.

I saw people around me bustling around and getting ready for our plan of attack we named it 'Alpha Blitz' practically meaning _attack A_ because I had a feeling we'd have way more attacks to encounter.

After deciding on using codenames we went on with the meeting, which lasted 2 more hours. One hour trying to figure out the prophecy, another 30 minutes making a plan of attack and the other half an hour deciding other things that may be important.

This is what we've kind of figured out so far:

_**12 campers that have just finished a Titan war**_

We figured out that this means us, since we've just finished a war against the titans. But there are only 10 of us so we think the fates may send 2 other people, or they may be here already on Olympus but in a different room.

_**Will have to bear another or their world will be no more**_

_Annabeth explained that it meant we would have to fight in another or our world won't exist anymore. But she said she wasn't sure whether it meant the world where we come from (the future) or the world in this time or both._

_**The Powerful beings while in chains bear no strength**_

_We had ideas on this but hardly any mad sense. We just got that powerful being would be in chains but they aren't powerful because of that reason._

_**Search for the past or it will bear a great deal of consequence **_

_We've got to search for the past or we won't know how to approach the situation._

_**The least expected one will rise**_

_We have no clue as to who will rise, but it's someone we won't expect._

_**The ones brought back in time will have the element of surprise**_

_We figured that since we've been brought back in time we have the element of surprise. We've just got to keep a low profile to maintain the element._

_**The children of the gods will be no help**_

_**Unless a hero sacrifices and the cards have been dealt**_

_**The powerful ones will be the hardest to retrieve **_

_**So use the most common and you will have all that you need**_

_We left these lines because we felt they were too confusing and decided that if Annabeth wanted to she could look over it later._

_**Nothing shall be changed in fear of the future**_

_Meaning we can't change anything unless we want to mess up the future. Like Luke or any of the other camper's deaths in the war._

_**Things must be fixed by the next eclipse of the lunar **_

_We didn't know what this meant as it was quite confusing_

_**Failure to do so gives you an unforgivable fate**_

_**The future will have changed and you will all fade**_

_We can't fail unless we want a bad ending to our lives. And if we don't change things back to normal by the deadline the future will change we'll all fade into nothingness. _

_The rest of the time we figured out a plan to get Olympus in our control __(the 'Alpha Blitz') __and to scout the areas. We also came up with our codenames to be used._

_Me- __Hurricane_

_Annabeth- __Bookworm_

_Nico- __Shadow __(Figures? Huh?)_

_Thalia- __Tempest_

_Clarisse- __Scorpion _

_Chris- __Snake_

_Will- __Medic _

_Katie- __Rose_

_Travis- __Prankster_

_Connor- __Joker_

_We also dealt with minor details like… fighting with cloaks that had hoods so they couldn't see who we were (Will came up with that one). We also dealt with where we would sleep and just made beds appear going in the order around from where we sat at the table. We put the beds up against the walls._

_I was just lying in bed, eyes closed and thinking. When I hear a shrill, excited voice calling my name. I opened my eyes to find Annabeth. She probably solved part of the prophecy. I groaned outwardly, she hit my head._

_"__I figured out our deadline, kind of" She said and it woke me up right away. I freshened up by think of new clothes on me the rest did to. And we sat around the table eating breakfast listening to Annabeth's words._

_"__We need to complete this by the next lunar eclipse. Back in the future there was to be a lunar eclipse in five days" She said, but before anybody could protest about that she quickly added on "but this is the past so it's probably different" everybody viably relaxed. And continued eating._

_During the whole of breakfast while everyone was talking and joking around I was in deep thought about my dreams. The dream which Annabeth was in must have been about the lunar eclipse. The one with Thalia in I had no clue about but my dream was the most disturbing. I had no clue what it meant though._

_After breakfast we were all gathered around the table with our cloaks on but hoods down (in battle armour underneath) Annabeth showing us the plan again. She was staying behind at what we called base or 'Delta Base' by herself as she had a twisted arm (she didn't break it after all). Thalia Nico and I were 'Team Alpha', Clarisse, Chris and Katie were 'Team Beta' and Travis, Connor and Will were 'Team Gamma'._

_She finished explaining the whole plan again. Riptide appeared in my hand and I started walking to the door. _

_"__What are you guys waiting for" I asked propping up my hood "Let's rock and roll" I said as I opened the door and started walking out, everyone but Annabeth coming up behind me propping up their hoods as well._

* * *

**Author's Note:** **DONE! Oh my gods… you don't know how long that took. Those were the demi-god dreams, actions next chapter. Hopefully you'll stick with me on this story, it takes quite a while to write some of these chapters. Please excuse spelling or grammar mistakes. Hope you like my idea of adding slight spoilers:))**

**Review for:**

_"__Whoa, the doors been busted…"_

_"__Ow! Oh no you just didn't..."_

_"__Nico! Look behind you!"_

_"__Umm… we're kind of hugging right now. Can you attack later…?"_

_"__It's like they've just frozen…"_

_"__That's Kronos' sign…"_

_"__Do you think they'd reply if I sat on their throne...?"_

_"__Is that the kitchen…?"_

_"__Whoa, god size…"_

_"__Do one more scour of Olympus… I've got an idea as to what happened…"_

**-Khristi:))**


End file.
